Sponsors
by gethsemane342
Summary: So, why would someone actually sponsor a tribute? Twenty-four sponsors and their reason for picking their tribute.
1. Marvel Hoffman: District One, Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy.

Credit goes to _Andalee_ for telling me this tribute's actual first name. Thanks!

Sponsors

1) Marvel Hoffman –District One (Boy)

I reckon the saying 'Look out for Number One' is pretty relevant to me. I'm a guy who's only got me in my interests. I don't give a damn about anyone else. You might think I'm horrible but remember: I'm being honest. And I just want you to know that my choice to sponsor someone isn't for their benefit. It's for mine. I've got a bet going on this. I need that money.

They've got an average line-up if you ask me. The strongest are the guys from Districts Two and Eleven. The smartest are the girls from Five, Eleven and Twelve. But I want more than plain strength – strong people tend to be thick – and I want more than just smarts: smart people are useless in a fight.

I think about a few tributes – the girl from Four, the boy from Twelve – but only one guy catches my eye. Marvel from District One. Kid's well-fed, got a decent score and looks smart enough. Guy's got a lot more going for him than some of these other losers. And he's from District One. Goes with my motto. Perfect.

I go over to the phone and dial the number.

"Yeah? I want to sponsor Marvel Hoffman."


	2. Glimmer Wetes: District One, Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :)

2) Glimmer Wetes – District One (Girl)

I've had a bit too much to drink. The world's spinning around me in interesting ways. But I'm with my buddies, watching the TV at the local pub and, right now, the Hunger Games have never looked more interesting.

"Hell, look at her," Virgil shouts, digging his elbow into me. "Hot or what?"

I peer blearily at the screen, It's the girl from District One. "Yeah, beautiful an' deadly," I hoot back. The boys all laugh with us.

"Deadly?" Virgil snorts. "Her? She wouldn' las' a day there."

"Sure she would," I slur. "Arms like steel, mate."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah!" I slam my drink on the bar. This is a great idea. "I do. My girl'll make it."

As the guys egg us on, Virgil holds out his hand. "Drinks on you fer a month if she loses."

"Done." I reach for his hand and miss. No problem. I focus and grab it. Then I look at the girl properly. It's her interview and, man, does she look hot! Virgil's an idiot for betting against me – this girl could win by just sleeping with all the men.

But who says I can't lend her a hand? Show I'm right and have drinks on Virgil for a … month, wasn't it?

I grab my phone from my pocket.

"'Ey up. Lissen here. I wanna sponsor my girl, Glimmer … Glimmer … that girl from District One."


	3. Cato Eliker: District Two, Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

3) Cato Eliker – District Two (Boy)

To get this far in government, you have to be ruthless. I am the perfect woman for this job – I keep my eyes on the prize. I am completely focused; I am not afraid to do what must be done.

Normally, I do not join in with office talk but I cannot help but listen as they discuss this year's tributes.

"What about the one from Two?"

"Him? He's a monster! Did you see him massacre those kids? He'll put on a good show."

I cast my mind back. They boy they are discussing is the 'fiercest' of the tributes. I admire his ruthlessness.

"Kid's like a younger her."

"Maybe they're twins. I always thought the boss was a man."

I decide to intervene. Idle chatter means no work is being done.

"If you wish to keep your jobs, you will get back to work," I growl to the pair of loafers. They yelp and turn to their computers. I smirk.

"Probably Siamese twins."

I ignore them. Useless workers. No drive or determination. As I settle back to my job, I find myself thinking of the boy. He probably hears all of this crap as well. But he keeps his eyes on the prize.

They do say birds of a feather should stick together, I find myself thinking. He could set an example to these idiots who work here if he wins.

During my break, I get my phone out.

"I want to sponsor Cato Eliker from District Two. Now!"


	4. Clove Dakin: District Two, Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**Enna Moon**: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry i didn't reply: i accidently deleted the e-mail with your review and you don't have PM enabled. Still, i'm glad you're enjoying it :)

**Jane**: Thanks for the reviews. Yep, i am talking about the narrator - i've altered the oneshot to make it clearer (hopefully). Also, i know the language isn't exactly clean but the fic is rated T so i think i'm still within boundaries. I hope. But thanks for pointing it out :)

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

Sorry about the late update. The site wouldn't let me on yesterday, although i did try for a good hour.

4) Clove Dakin – District Two (Girl)

If I could, I'd just have those games be filled with men. Now I ain't a sexist or whatever but lasses are weak. Ain't no fun watchin' them. But to hear my wife tell it, I'm a pig; just 'cause I don't think girls should be takin' part in these Games.

Anyhow, just for her, I been payin' special attention to the girls this year. They're nowhere near as strong as the lads. Fact, girl from Three looks like she'd faint the moment she picked up a weapon.

But then, on interview night, I see one lass who stays in my mind. District Two.

Hearin' her speak, I'm getting' chills. She's talkin' calmly 'bout death and killin' and all sorts of horrible stuff. Sure, the man from her district is damn scary too but it's fair strange coming from a girl. She looks like a proper killer. A prince among girls.

Now how do I prove to my wife that I ain't a sexist? Easy. By sponsorin' a lass. Best to pick the one who's most like a man.

"Hey, yeah. I'm lookin' to sponsor Clove Dakin from District Two?"


	5. Liev Otol: District Three, Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

5) Liev Otol – District Three (Boy)

I always think there's more to these children than meets the eye. Even though they keep silent and have low scores, I know there's something more to each contestant.

Take the boy from District Three – Liev Otol. He's a small thing, only fifteen. He has a score of five. His interview is very forgettable. But look in his eyes. He's smart. He's a fighter. He's hiding it – and hiding it well – but that's what he is. I think that when the time comes, he'll do something spectacular. I hope I can see what it is.

I watch him as his hands twitch. He has good hands. 'Talented' as my mother would say. He works in the factories. As his hands twitch again, I wonder what he would do if he had the chance. What magic could his hands make?

"So, who do you think?" my husband asks, breaking into my thoughts.

"That boy from Three."

"Really?" My husband raises an eyebrow as he looks at the screen. He doesn't see past appearances. It sums us up well – I'm a 'Capitol beauty'. He's a small, nervous-looking man. He was attracted to me because of my looks to begin with. I don't know what I saw in him to begin with. Maybe we're a funny match.

"I think he could win if he had help. I think he'll do something amazing." I frown. The boy is very thin. If he dies, he won't be able to show me what he can do. He'll never have the chance. But how could I help?

"Why don't you sponsor him?"

I look at Javan in surprise. "Really?" He's normally against giving money away – it would never have occurred to me.

He nods. "It can be your birthday present." Always a catch. "I know you want to."

The annoying thing about my husband is, despite everything, he knows me well.

"Thank you."

He smiles and hands me the phone.

"Hello? Could I sponsor Liev Otol please?"


	6. Sulia Davisun: District Three, Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

Also, if anyone knows why the site is acting so weirdly towards reviews and/or how to fix it, i'd be very grateful to know.

6) Sulia Davisun – District Three (Girl)

I'm in the doghouse. Again. All I did was get in a fight with Albion and knock him unconscious. Now Mom is furious. Albion deserved it. He swore at me. No one gets away with that.

I'm in my room, (not hiding!) watching a re-cap of the Opening Ceremony for the Hunger Games when Mom comes in.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asks, exasperated.

"I'm sorry," I mutter.

"You say that every time."

"'Cause I'm sorry every time."

"Look me in the eye and say that."

I obey but I can't help rolling my eyes.

She shouts at me for ten minutes about what a trouble-maker I am, how I'll never amount to anything, how I'm a waste of space. Eventually, she gets to punishment.

"How long am I grounded for?" I ask, sighing. I hate being grounded.

Mom's eyes narrow and flicker towards the TV. She smiles. Dread courses through me. What's she thinking?

"Who would you say is the weakest tribute this year?"

I'm thrown by this question. I know a lot of people think the crippled boy is but I'm not convinced: he'll be used to his disability and that will probably help him. I look at the screen.

"The girl from District Three," I reply. She's only thirteen, scrawny and unimpressive.

"You've saved up a lot of money, yes?"

"Yeah…"

"Fine." Her grin widens. "As punishment, you're using that money to sponsor this girl."

I sit up. "What? But she has no chance!"

"Exactly." Mom hands me the phone. "I hope this will make you learn your lesson. You want to fight? Then help other kids fight."

I grumble but I can't argue with her. I know she'll do worse if I do.

"Yeah? Bloody … yeah. Sorry. Can I … hell … can I sponsor that girl from District Three? Uh … Sulia Davisun?"


	7. Kornel Aster: District Four, Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

7) Kornel Aster – District Four (Boy)

You know what I like to see? A winner. You know what else I like to see? A winner who hasn't lost their marbles. And you know how hard it is to find someone with the second set of qualities in the Hunger Games? Very.

Now, someone like me doesn't just go into this whole sponsoring business without a plan: after all, my image in front of my friends depends on me getting a winner. They always like to go for the strong ones but there's got to be more to it than that.

Anyway, the first part of my plan is picking a tribute from Districts One, Two or Four. I don't know why but they're always the ones most likely to win. This way, I get ahead of all the 'oh, that girl looks really strong' business. But then I actually have to find someone sane in those six tributes. The last sane tribute from those districts was about four years ago (although the boy who ate the other tributes gave them a run for their money).

This year, there's a lot of maniacs. There's a sex maniac and a power maniac in District One, two homicidal maniacs from District Two (what are the chances?) and a girl who looks like she's about a year behind the rest of us from District Four. In fact, the boy from Four – Kornel Aster – is the only normal-looking one. At least, he seems to have some compassion in his eyes and knows that you can focus on more than one thing in life. Sure, he follows the 'killing' line in his interview but he uses some intelligent responses. He even shows some sympathy.

I appreciate that. I always say that a man should be able to fight and love. This tribute's a _true_ man. I think I've finally found a sane winner.

"Hello, there. I'd like to sponsor Kornel Aster."


	8. Zita Wend: District Four, Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**Anda: **_Hey, thanks for the review. And if you do know the boy from One's actual name, i'd be grateful if you told me. I can change it in the fic then :)_

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

8) Zita Wend – District Four (Girl)

Art goes unappreciated these days. Just look around. Yes, bright colours, beautiful paintings and exquisite drawings are found no matter where you look. But that's not art. That is merely colour for the sake of colour.

Watching the Games makes you see it any more. The costumes this year are … average. I know people are saying that some of them are true masterpieces but I know a masterpiece when I see one. I have not seen one.

On the interview night, they are all dressed up. I see men drooling over the girl from District One. Yes, she looks beautiful and seductive. But anyone could do that. No true artist would dirty their name by even regarding it. It is but one thing, repeated over.

My eyes flicker to the tributes from District Twelve. To the untrained eye, all of their costumes have been works of art. Yet watch them again. Art should be free and spontaneous to some extent. These are strongly planned and controlled. They are means to an end, nothing more and nothing less.

I survey the tributes again. The girl from District Four catches my eye. Her costume is simple – based on a fisherman's outfit – yet there are subtle touches which makes it worthy of my attention. The sparkle on her sleeves, indicating fish. The appearance of being something crude and working, but a spark of beauty hid underneath. And the girl herself. The art these costumes give must include the person wearing them. She sits with the appearance of someone amazing, but her face is that of a hard worker; appearing stupid but with some point of genius lurking underneath. This girl is not simply someone wearing the costume. She _is_ the costume.

This. This is a work of art.

This is someone worthy of my attention. Someone worthy of my time. Of my money. This is a piece of art which must be given its true worth. I shall simply have to make it happen.

"Yes. I simply _must _sponsor Zita Wend from District Four."


	9. Birch Parker: District Five, Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games.

**Anda**: _Thanks for telling me. I've changed it now :)_

**A/N**: There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

Also, would anyone be interested in a sequel of sorts where these sponsors give their reactions on their tributes losing/winning? I'd like to say i came up with the idea but i didn't (Thanks, _Strawberry Sorrows_ and _healer96_) but i reckon it's a nice idea. So, if people want me to, i'd like to put it up after this fic.

9) Birch Parker – District Five (Boy)

Eighty years in this world should be enough for anyone. I've lived through the end of the Rebellion and seen every Hunger Games. Eighty years of death and destruction. Too much for my old eyes. I've seen one-thousand-seven-hundred-and-three children killed on the television. The excitement wears off as you grow older. Once I thought it was fun. Now, all I can think about is what a waste it is. A real waste.

For many years, I wanted to help the children. But it was only in the 60th Games that I made a decision. That was when, for the fifth time in a row, a twelve-year-old boy was picked from District Five. That was when I decided. District Five rarely got sponsors. But how could everyone condemn this child too? I sponsored him instead.

He died.

Every year since then, I have sponsored the boy from District Five. I have more money than time and I don't want that poor District to go through the deaths of so many young children. Maybe my money does little overall but it gives me hope and satisfaction. I can tell myself that I helped to keep Morris Glass alive in the 69th Games.

I study the TV to see the boy I will try to save this year.

Birch Parker. Fourteen – too young to die. Scared. Underfed. The odds are not in his favour.

I will just have to try and swing them back into his favour then. Help him live past fourteen. Maybe even to eighty.

"Hello, dear. Could I sponsor Birch Parker please?"


	10. Menna Vale, Foxface: District Five, Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**Review reply to malola165:** Sorry i forgot to reply yesterday. I was in a rush and mixed everything up. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to review. I'm glad you liked it and that he's your favourite one :)

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

10) Menna Vale (Foxface) – District Five (Girl)

Apart from killing, I think the worst part of the Games for the tributes must be the solitude. That's my biggest fear – being left alone. If I didn't have my family and friends, I don't think I could cope. Yet these children can spend up to weeks on their own. It must feel horrible.

This year, a lot of tributes seem to have someone there for them: they team up, they're in love, they want to protect people. In fact, as the Games progress, the only person with no apparent human contact is the sly girl from District 5. She's working by herself. She's smart enough to survive but I wonder what's going on in her head. Is there someone she misses? Someone she longs to see again? Someone who, at this moment, is watching and praying for her to come home?

I watch her forage for food in utter silence. I haven't heard her say a word since her interview. How does she bear it? All that silence, all that loneliness … I shiver at the thought. Just watching her is making me feel clammy. I hope Atticus comes back soon.

The screen flashes to the other tributes. She's the only one by herself. Completely alone.

But she doesn't have to _feel_ completely alone.

I sit upright. What a thought! _I'm_ lucky enough to have people who are always there for me – why don't I do the same for her? Why don't I let this girl know she's not alone?

I practically run over to the phone.

"Hi there. I'm interested in helping Menna Vale from District Five."


	11. Rodery Stem: District Six, Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

11) Rodery Stem – District Six (Boy)

My friends are crap. I mean it. There are twenty-four of us and you know what Julius' great idea is? Only for each of us to put some money forward, pick a kid from the Games and sponsor them. The person with the winning kid gets all the money. And what's worse is: all the other idiots go along with him.

This is how we spend our free time – making stupid bets.

See, it's all right for Julius and Ossian and a few others. They got the ones like Cato or Marvel or the girl who was on fire. Me? I had to pick near the end and got some boy from District Six who is so lame that I can't even remember his name – and I keep watching re-caps of him so that I can remember it. At least Leto agrees with me; he got the cripple.

Soon, it's only me and Leto who haven't made the call. Julius hands the phone to me with an evil smirk.

"Can't I just hand in my money now?" I whine. "My kid's a loser."

My crap excuse for a friend shakes his head. "Nope. Make the call and meet with the mentor. Rodery Stem's his name."

"Stupid name," I mutter before dialling the number. I sigh.

"Yeah? I guess I'm interested in sponsoring … what's-his-name-again … guy from Six … yeah, Rodery Stem sounds familiar."


	12. Jane Berry: District Six, Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

12) Jane Berry – District Six (Girl)

I made two mistakes. The first was promising my daughter she could have anything she wanted (within reason) for her birthday. The second was watching the Reaping with her.

My little girl is only six-years-old but she has a huge heart. Sadly, she still hasn't grasped that the Hunger Games have no real significance on our lives. Interesting to watch but, for me at least, completely irrelevant to anything in our day-to-day lives.

She, however, took one look at the screen and saw the girl from District 6 hug the boy next to her after her name was called at the reaping. Then she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Daddy, Jane's going to die."

It took me a moment to work out who Jane was. "She might not, honey," I said soothingly. "She might win." If everyone else in the Games had heart attacks, I added under my breath.

She wasn't fooled. "Dad, she might not see her boyfriend again. We have to help."

What was she expecting me to do? "I can't take her place, sweetie."

She left the room.

Now, it's after the Opening Ceremony and her little face has been creased in thought all day. "Dad," she says suddenly, "how do they get those presents? In the arena, I mean."

"Um … people give money to the tributes and their mentor buys the presents."

She grins. "Daddy," she says in the tone of voice which means my wallet is about to become lighter, "could you give Jane money?"

"Sweetie, I don't think it would help much," I tell her. This girl is about sixteen but she doesn't look up to much. I personally think she'll die on the first day.

Valene's eyes brim with tears. "But she won't see her family again."

"Honey, most of these kids won't. That's their punishment."

I shouldn't have said that. I knew when I was speaking that explaining the point of these Games to a six-year-old was a bad idea but I still did it. And now Valene is sobbing.

"Can't we help them all?" She straightens and looks at me pitifully. "As my birthday present? Please, Daddy?"

"I could only sponsor one," I begin hastily.

"Jane."

"Well, er-"

"Please?" Her blue eyes are pleading. Tears are streaking down her cheeks. I can't deny a face like that; I pick up the phone. She squeals and hugs me. Well, she should.

"Hello. Yes, I'm going to sponsor Jane … Berry? Yes, her please."


	13. Ash Tanis: District Seven, Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

13) Ash Tanis – District Seven (Boy)

They've all said I'm going round the bend. Not in so many words – they're much kinder about it – but I know what they mean. I don't understand them. My son – my only son – was killed four months ago. Can't they see how broken I am inside? My son … my beautiful boy…

I can still remember his first word: Mama. His first step, his first smile … clear as crystal. How he laughed in a high-pitched giggle when he was younger. How he clenched his fists when he was angry. The way he kept all of his foods separate in any meal but then mixed up two drinks. So many little things. My poor baby.

I'm barely paying attention to the Hunger Games. Lucius loved the Games. He wanted to take part himself and made us go to one of the old arenas once. Watching the Games just reminds me of him. It hurts too much. If it wasn't required by law, I wouldn't even acknowledge their existence.

"Ash Tanis – District 7."

The boy on screen catches my eye and my soul. He's an almost exact copy of Lucius. The same age – seventeen. Same height. Same eyes. Same hands. The same colour hair before Lucius dyed his orange. Lucius was stronger with curlier hair and a longer nose but the resemblance is there.

And when he speaks! That's Lucius. Lucius being scared or happy or nervous…

But, of course, Lucius is dead. Ash Tanis is merely a look-alike. A doppelganger.

"So, Ash, anyone you're going to fight for?"

"Yes. The woman who put me in the Community Home when I was young. I'm fighting to show her that I'm not a waste." I look into Lucius' hazel eyes as he gazes at the camera soulfully. "Mom, if I win then I've done something great. I want to know you. I want you to be proud of me."

I feel like this boy is meant for me. This is my second chance. He wants a mother. I want my son. Maybe this is what I'm supposed to do: save this boy. Give him the love his mother did not. I failed my son. I won't fail him.

"Please. You have to let me sponsor Lucius … I mean Ash Tanis. Please."


	14. Runa Cress: District Seven Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

**Note:** There is a possibility that i will not be able to update tomorrow (20th August). I can try but i just want you to be aware. I can safely say, however, that apart from one unlikely scenario, if this does happen, no-one will be anywhere near as sorry as me...

14) Runa Cress – District Seven (Girl)

My life is unbelievably boring. Here, in the Capitol, I have everything I could ever want: food, money, a house, clothes. Anything.

So what is there to fill my life when I already have it all?

The Hunger Games is one of the few forms of entertainment left to me here. Call it sick, call it twisted, but I love watching the Games. I love the different stories and the adventure and the excitement. The nail-biting moments. All of it.

And I can even take part in the adventure! All I have to do is sponsor a tribute and then, it's like I'm with them. I'm not fussy about the kid – I just work through a list. Sometimes, like the second time I did it, my tribute wins. Sometimes they die halfway through or near the end. Sometimes they don't even make it past a minute. But that's just part of the excitement: not knowing if I've got a winner on my hands.

Now, the girl from District Seven is on my list and looking at her, it looks like she's going to lose. But you never know. I can feel excitement bubbling through me. Who knows what this girl will do.

"This year, I'm interested in sponsoring the girl from District Seven: Runa Cress."


	15. Mal Zeno: District Eight, Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**Anda: **Hey, thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you still like it. The sponsor in chapter 14 is a woman :)

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

**Chapters 15 and 16 are two halves of one story so Chapter 16 has been written to be read straight after Chapter 15. Hope you enjoy.**

15) Mal Zeno – District Eight (Boy)

I'm a pretty fortunate guy. I know that. I've worked hard for what I own but I can't ever forget that I'm lucky. 'specially as my wife keeps reminding me and the kids. Bit hard to forget. I gotta say though, we don't really help other people. Hell, I know we should but we don't. You don't get fortunes by giving your money away.

Still, watching the interview of this boy – a pretty selfless guy – I feel sorta rotten. He's probably gonna cop it. The world's gonna lose him and it doesn't often come by people like him. It's a real pity.

"What are you thinking?" my wife asks.

"About this kid."

"She glances at the screen. "You want to sponsor a tribute?" she asks in disbelief. Then, thoughtfully, "Pick a winner then. Don't waste your money, right?"

"Nah," I say. "Kids like Cato Eliker will have loads of help. They're lucky. This guy…" I shrug and then make up my mind. "I'm gonna do it."

"Do what?"

"Sponsor him. Gotta do something good once in my life, right?"

She looks at me, open-mouthed. I wink at her and go over to the phone.

"Hey there. I'm gonna sponsor Mal Zeno from District Eight. That alright?"


	16. Ivy Yaznikov: District Eight, Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

**Chapters 15 and 16 are two halves of one story so Chapter 16 has been written to be read straight after Chapter 15. Hope you enjoy.**

16) Ivy Yaznikov – District Eight (Girl)

To look at my husband, you wouldn't believe he has a good soul on the inside. He's built like a house and I've never seen a more ruthless boss than him. But he's always fair to his employees and he always sides with the underdog in an argument. He is a good person. Sometimes, I forget just how good. He isn't selfish but he never gives out aid, according to his philosophy on making money.

So why has he decided to sponsor the boy from District Eight?

'Gotta do something good,' he said.

The child has no chance without help. But my husband can't possibly be looking at him as a winner. Can he?

One way to find out…

"Why not go the whole way?" I challenge him once he's off the phone.

"What?"

I smirk. "You want to do something good for once? Well, so do I."

"OK…"

"There's more than one tribute in District Eight."

He catches on. "You gonna sponsor the girl?"

"Gotta do something good once in my life," I mimic. Now we'll see if he was being honest.

He shrugs. "Go for it. It'll be a Vasir party. Let's get the kids involved."

"Good luck getting Honorius to do it," I say. I look at him. He was serious. And why am I so shocked? I always said he had a good heart.

He laughs and throws over the phone. I wait until the list of tributes comes up. There she is. Time to live up to my husband's new philosophy … and my usual one.

"Hi. I feel like sponsoring Ivy Yaznikov from District Eight."


	17. Luke Eldern: District Nine, Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

17) Luke Eldern – District Nine (Boy)

There are two types of people in this world: fighters and cowards. Cowards like to say they're peaceful and then die quickly. Fighters keep on surviving. My brother was a coward – he got himself killed in a robbery. Me? I'm a fighter. I never give up.

These Games are a good way to sort the fighters from the cowards. After all, a coward never wins them. It's survival of the fittest in that arena, both mentally and physically. I love it.

I can see a few fighters this year. The obvious – the ones from One, Two and Four – and the non-obvious: the boy from Three, the girl from Eleven and, strongly, the tributes from District 12. But the one who catches my eye is an eighteen-year-old called Luke Eldern. He might look scared and weak but I can tell by the way he stands and speaks that he's a fighter. He won't give up easily. In fact, I'd put good money on it.

No one else believes in my theory of fighters and cowards but I know I'm right. And even though they'll all say this boy has no chance, I'll prove them wrong. I know fighters and I know Luke Eldern has a real chance. If I sponsor him then, when I'm proved right, it will show them all that my theory is correct.

So … let the battle begin.

"I'm going to sponsor the next winner: Luke Eldern."


	18. Elana Shar: District Nine, Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

18) Elana Shar – District Nine (Girl)

The one person I am truly grateful to is my mother. She raised me and my sisters by herself and, despite all of her troubles, she was always been prepared to go the extra mile for us. I tried to be a good son in return and do everything I could to ease her passing. I don't know if I managed either task.

My mother was an avid fan of the Hunger Games. She took us to all the old arenas on vacation. She even worked in the Games office for a few years, planning them. Her love of the Games rubbed off onto us but no one could adore them as much as her.

In her will, it says that a sum of money is to be used to sponsor a tribute this year but she leaves the choice up to her children's discretion. This is why my sisters and I are watching all of the Reapings – to see which tribute is the most worthy of our mother's sponsorship.

District Nine is just about to come on but we're already debating between the tributes from District Two and the girl from District Four. Of course we need more information before we can really-

"Elana Shar."

"Did you hear that?" hisses Aurelia.

"Yes," I say. We watch as a tall girl walks up. She's well-fed but she looks worried.

"That's the one."

"What?" asks Mella. "She has no chance!"

"I know," I say calmly, "but come on. Hardly any tributes have names like that. Especially…"

"Mother's," finishes Aurelia. "Mother would want it."

"It's like it's her," I add.

Mella rolls her eyes. "Just because she's called Elana … you know that someone called Mella isn't actually me?"

"Yes, but…"

She sighs. "Fine, I can see you two have made up your mind. If you must."

Aurelia hugs her as I say thank you. Then I reach over to the phone.

"Yes. I have decided to sponsor Elana Shar … yes, I can phone back tomorrow. I didn't realise it was too early."


	19. Dema Fen: District Ten, Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

19) Dema Fen – District Ten (Boy)

As soon as I see him, I know which tribute I'm sponsoring this year. But as I note his name down, my wife sees it.

"Why sponsor him?" she hisses. "Why not someone who can win?"

"I don't get my money back either way, so I may as well."

"But don't _waste_ your money. Pick someone with a chance. Like him." She's pointing to the male tribute of District 11.

"He'll have a lot of sponsors," I say scornfully.

"And there's a good reason for that."

My wife and I rarely see eye-to-eye.

"No, Maria. I would prefer to sponsor Dema Fen," I tell her calmly.

"Go on, then," she hisses. "Ignore reason. Lord knows I did when I married you." She walks from the room in a huff.

I consider calling her back but I know it's useless. Maria would never understand it. She was born to a life of riches and happiness. I worked my way up to the top. And that's why I do this every year.

How can she understand why, last year, I picked a girl with just one eye, or the year before, a girl who was too terrified to do anything? How can I explain my decision to sponsor a crippled boy to someone who can never know what it's like to be an underdog?

This boy will have faced problem after problem. He and I both know he won't survive in these Games. But I remember how alone I felt, when no one aided me in my hour of need. I was an underdog who had to fight hard to get to the top and I had to do it alone. The least I can do is give help to other underdogs. To allow a bit of hope and humanity in this world.

The next day, my wife glares at me as I pick up the phone. I ignore her, as always.

"I want to sponsor Dema Fen. Yes, the boy from District Ten. No, I don't mean Thresh Jonasson. He's from District Eleven! Dema Fen … you know, the boy with the crippled foot?"


	20. Jasmine Alwood: District Ten, Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

20) Jasmine Alwood – District Ten (Girl)

You know how some guys like girls who need protecting? That's me, through and through. I don't know why. I just like them.

The girl on screen is my age – sixteen. I've been watching her closely. Her name is Jasmine Alwood. She has black hair which looks like silk, dark eyes which stare into your soul and a cute little mole on her right cheek. She's shorter than most girls our age and she's scared. She's beautiful. If she lived by here, I'd ask her out. Definitely

She lives in District 10. She got a training score of four. She has an older sister and a younger brother as well as a sibling on the way. She hopes it's another boy, to even things out. She likes the colours in the Capitol most of all and she likes to act. She thought her outfit at the Opening Ceremony was nice. I don't think it did her justice.

I've got some money saved up. Not huge amounts but some. I know it's just a crush which will be terminated by her probable death but why not enjoy it while it lasts? Sponsor her – pretend I'm her boyfriend, giving her gifts. Why not?

"Hey. I'd love to be able to sponsor Jasmine Alwood."


	21. Thresh Jonasson: District Eleven, Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

I know a lot of people have been looking forward to these last four so i hope you all enjoy.

21) Thresh Jonasson – District Eleven (Boy)

"It's an outrage, the people they use in these Games!"

"Dad, ssh!"

"It is." I point to the lad on the screen. "Look at him. He should be back in his fields. Probably worth twenty workers by the size of him. And instead he's taking part in these Games."

"It's the law, Dad."

"I know, boy, but it's idiocy. He's a farmer through and through. He should be back there."

Felix rolls his eyes and walks out of the room. I ignore him. The younger generation don't see the big picture, just their own little segments. This boy has been taken from the fields. How are they going to replace him? It's idiocy, that's what it is.

This boy had better win. I'm not paying all these taxes just to have production worsen.

I roll my eyes as my son cheers the girl from District Twelve. She looks fierce but what's her use? None. It's this lad here who needs to win. I'll have to invest in him. Someone has to keep this country running…

"Listen here. I'm going to sponsor Thresh Jonasson, the farmer."


	22. Rue Malinka: District Eleven, Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

22) Rue Malinka – District Eleven (Girl)

I know these Games portray the tributes in ways that are meant to make them seem like characters from a play. The strong, ruthless fighter and the cunning betrayer. The boy or girl in love. The jester. The weak and the strong. It might seem strange that I view reality like this but surely you can see that life is naught but an on-going play?

Looking at the girl from District 11, I can see the part she will be playing instantly: the elf child. The young girl with the innocence and magic of a fairy. Someone too young to take part in the fight scenes but because of the way the script is written, she will be the victim anyway.

Plays make us cry. Reality makes us hurt.

My friends and I are making bets about who will win and sponsoring our tributes. As good audience members, we went for the strong: I, myself, picked Glimmer Wetes yesterday. Yet seeing this girl is strange. I cannot see her completely as a character. She's too human.

None of us considered this elf. Why would we? No twelve-year-old has won the Games before. Her part as a tragic death has already been written.

Flickerman makes a reference to her score of seven. It seems the fairy does have some magic after all, to get such a score.

Does a script always have to be followed to the letter? Surely the public can change it if they so desire…

"Hey," my friend calls, "come on."

"Um … just one moment, please."

I have a part to play in this too. Normally I am the supporter of the strong. But it's boring to constantly play the same character. Maybe this year, I can be someone else. A bystander, enchanted by the magic of the fairy. The helper of the weak. The changer of the script.

"Hello. Would it be possible to change my sponsorship from Glimmer Wetes to Rue Malinka?"


	23. Peeta Mellark: District Twelve, Boy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

**A/N:** There will be twenty-four oneshots in all, going in district order, boy/girl. Each one will feature a different person and their reason for sponsoring the designated tribute. Updates will hopefully be one a day, with one exception. Please, enjoy and thanks for the very kind reviews :) By the by, if you have any concrit or anything, please feel free to tell me. It's always appreciated.

Not a very good one, i have to warn you.

23) Peeta Mellark – District Twelve (Boy)

You ask anyone around here and all they can talk about are the star-crossed lovers of District 12. Especially Katniss Everdeen – the girl who was on fire. All you hear is how brave she is, how strong she is, how fierce she is.

All very well but what about Peeta Mellark: the boy who was on fire? He's just as strong and brave as she is, as well as being incredibly loyal. He's overshadowed by Everdeen and he doesn't even care. Why does no one give him a nickname?

Now, maybe I'm being stupid but in these Games, he's clearly the one in love with her. He's done so much to help her in the past few days and she doesn't care one jolt about him. She's surviving. He's living in the viper's nest. Yet he's being ignored. Katniss might be strong and able to survive but she doesn't seem to have one whit of compassion on her. She's a coward – she hides from the others and lets Peeta do her dirty work. It's wrong.

I know what it's like to have the girl of your dreams snub you but this is overdrive; she doesn't deserve this boy, plain and simple. If only one of them can go home … he deserves it more.

I bet Katniss Everdeen has all the sponsors for District 12. For doing nothing, compared to Peeta's trials.

Well, she's not getting this one.

"Hi. Yeah, I'd like to sponsor the boy on fire – Peeta Mellark."


	24. Katniss Everdeen: District Twelve, Girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

_**Warning**_**:** This oneshot is the reason this fic has been rated T (apart from the occasional swearing in other chapters). Therefore it may be unsuitable for younger readers.

**Review reply to malola165: ** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it, despite its inadequacies :)

**A/N:** Well, last one. Whew. Thank you all for your kind reviews and for favouriting it or putting it on alert. They made my day and in some cases, cheered me up from depressions (especially after bad incidents invloving cars). I hope you all had as much fun reading it as i did writing it. There will be a sequel called _Game Over_ so if you're interested, feel free to check it out. Thank you all, again.

24) Katniss Everdeen – District Twelve (Girl)

I keep my eyes on the floor as the fist thuds into my face again. He'll stop soon, I think. He's tired: I can feel his blows getting weaker.

I'm wrong. He grabs my hair – I know better than to make a sound – and pulls me towards the bed. For the fourth time this week.

More pain.

After he's done, he rolls off me and falls asleep. Quietly, I leave the bed and go to take a shower. I want to get rid of him. Anything to do with him. His voice, his fists, his alcohol, his possessiveness…

And me. I want to get rid of me. My weakness, my cowardice…

God, I hate myself.

I can't even stand up for myself. Every time he touches me, I hope that he will leave me. Every day, when he hurts me for any reason, I pray that he will be arrested. Every night that he … rapes … me, I dream of him dying. I even pray that he'll go too far and kill me instead. But I can't do any of that myself. I can't convince him to leave. I can't call the Peacekeepers. I can't kill him. I don't have the courage to kill myself.

Tears drip down my face as I pull a new nightdress on. His snores grind through the house.

I can't even bring myself to run away. He'll find me again.

He's deeply asleep now. If I go back to the bed, he won't notice me; he won't decide to have any more 'fun'. But just the thought of lying next to him makes me sweat. Instead, I head downstairs and switch on the television. Anything to block out my life.

The screen is showing a re-cap of the second day of the Hunger Games. On the screen is Katniss Everdeen. She's struggling from thirst but she keeps on moving.

I envy her – she is everything that I am not. She's brave. She's fierce. She's independent. She fights no matter what.

I wish I was her. I wish I had even one-tenth of her personality and courage.

Watching her, I wonder what she would do if she were like me. She would fight back, I know. She would never agree to anything he told her to do.

Could I be like her? How? How could I prove to myself that I'm like her? Maybe I could … just once …

No. He'd find out.

But what if I could help her?

No. He'd hurt me.

Just one little thing…

No. He'd kill me.

But it would mean I'd be free, if only for one second … or even all eternity.

Before he killed me, he would torture me. I'm not strong enough.

What should I do? What would Katniss do?

She would do it anyway. She would fight back.

Then I'll do it. Just one act of defiance. One moment of freedom. One moment to pretend I'm her. The consequences will be horrible, but for just one night, I will have been brave. I will have been alive.

I creep over to the phone.

"Hello. I … I'd like … no."

"Hello … could I … sorry."

"Hello. I … I'd like to… to … to sponsor Katniss Everdeen. Please."

_Fin_


End file.
